


Omnium Rerum Principia Parva Sunt

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ABO, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Noctis Lives, Omegaverse, Post-World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: Taking his rightful place on the throne as the One True King, Noctis contemplates his own future as ruler of Lucis envisaging a certain Niff by his side as Eos is resurrected from the ashes of its former glory.(I'm lame with summaries, so you should probably ignore them...)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all!  
> This is just a little post-world of ruin, Noctis lives, omegaverse thing I had an idea for sitting around for some time.  
> My unintentional aim to pair Loqi with as many people as possible is one step closer to being complete :')
> 
> Also, for those curious, the title in Latin roughly translates to “Everything has a small beginning/The beginnings of all things are small” which I think is nicely fitting for this.
> 
> Will this have more parts? Who knows.  
> I want to say yes, since I have a couple of ideas, but I won’t say yes for definite. Just have to wait and see.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so there might be mistakes.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr (gummysungshine) for other works I haven't posted here :)

~~~

Bowing his head as he entered the audience chamber, Loqi quickly approached the bottom of the steps as the Lucian King pulled himself away from his throne.  
Being called upon to meet with the King himself was certainly out of the ordinary. Of course he’d been around the man enough to feel comfortable, but never had he had a one-to-one with him.

“Your Majesty? You asked to see me?” The Niff awaited the King’s answer.

“Loqi.” Noctis greeted the blond, making his way down to meet him, a soft smile pulling at his lips. “Yes, I...I just wanted a quick word, if you’re not busy.”

“Oh. No, no I’m not busy.” He shook his head. “Quite the opposite actually— at a bit of a loose end, really.”

While rebuilding Insomnia from the wreckage it’d become would take some time, slow but steady progress had been made since Ardyn’s defeat. The city was now a haven for those looking for a new start, taking the burden away from the overcrowded streets of Lestallum; the sultry town having been the only beacon of light for the longest of times.

“A loose end?” Noctis questioned with a tilt of his head.

The Niff Omega before him was usually so occupied, it had him wondering what the sudden change was all about.

“Cor said he’d call me if he needed anything.” Loqi explained. “Nothing to worry yourself over, Your Majesty.”

“Please, just call me Noctis.” He smiled once more. “Or Noct. Either one’s fine by me.”

“R-right. Your Maj— Noctis.” Correcting himself, he had the Lucian King chuckling. “It’s going to be hard to drum that into my brain. As they say, old habits die hard.”

“Some do.” Noctis could agree at least partly. “But it seems you’ve broken enough habits to fit in here.”

Recalling how the Niff had been, almost seemingly impossible to change with his steadfast conviction in his own ideals— the ideals Niflheim had metaphorically beat into its people, it was a stark contrast to the man that faced him now. Noctis supposed a decade really _was_ enough to change someone so monumentally.

“A lot has changed. I’ve just had to adapt to it. Wasn’t easy...nor fast, I’ll admit.”

Learning to work beside those he once detested, saw as nothing more than the scum of Eos, had been nothing short of an uphill struggle. But he’d had no choice. Surviving the hellhole that Eos had become could only be achieved with teamwork, even if he’d hated to admit that early on. Yet he’d done his best to use what he had to keep humanity alive, even if it seemed insignificant at the time.

“I don’t think anyone can blame you.” Noctis motioned for the Omega to follow by his side, walking slowly as he continued. “I mean, I certainly don’t blame you. I can’t relate with what you went through to be here, but I guess changing sides isn’t easy.”

“Hm. I wouldn’t exactly call it changing sides. I just...I realised maybe the side I was fighting for wasn’t exactly right.” It took a lot for the Niff to admit it, yet deep down he knew it was the truth. “But I’m glad to be here now. To put things right. To start over— in a way.”

“Looking to the future is exactly what I had in mind.” Noctis laughed gently, bringing his mind back to the reason he’d called on the Niff for. “But what about _your_ future, Loqi?”

“ _My_ future?” He looked to Noctis with mild surprise. “Well...I’m happy helping out Cor when he needs me. There’s still a lot to do, though it’s coming together slowly but surely.”

Progress was inevitably slow, but the small changes were piecing themselves together nicely, in Loqi’s opinion anyway.

“You’re quite...uh...close to Cor.” Eyeing the blond, he couldn’t help but be curious of how well the Marshal and Loqi had gotten on, a relationship that had obviously stemmed from the past 10 years.

“Wasn’t always that way...” He trailed off, already knowing Noctis was well aware. “But yeah, I suppose I am. He’s a good man, a great leader.”

A great leader Cor was, indeed. That was something both Loqi and Noctis could wholeheartedly agree on, no doubts about it.

“Are you and he...” Figuring out the best way to pose his question, Noctis decided on the more direct approach. “Together?”

“Togeth— Oh! No, no!” Waving his hands with a shake of his head, he denied such a thing. “We’re definitely not together like that.” He regained his composure. “Does it seem that way?”

To a lot of people, in Noctis’ opinion, it might have definitely seemed that way. Cor was a very reserved man, not one to share things with ease, which led the Lucian King to wonder if the man was keeping a relationship underwraps with the Niff Omega. It was a rational thought to have, given the circumstances.

“I mean, you’re close to him, and you spend a lot of time together.” He pointed out, counting each reason upon one hand. “He’s a great Alpha, even I’ll confess to that.”

“Alpha or not, I don’t think we’re the best match.” Loqi rebutted, stopping in his tracks beside Noctis.

“Maybe not.” Weighing up the differences between the pair, it was easy to see the hypothetical complications that might’ve arisen, not exactly making for the most harmonious of pairings. “I’m just surprised is all.”

“Surprised?”

“Hm.” Noctis nodded, the Niff’s eyes searching his face for an answer. “I figured you might’ve wanted to settle down. Things are on the mend, though there’s a lot still to do. I just guessed you’d be looking out for your own future, you know, having a mate, maybe start a family, that kinda thing.”

Now that he’d said it, Noctis considered perhaps those life goals were a tad too stereotypical for an Omega, especially one like Loqi. Still, his interest in the Niff’s choices hadn’t been satisfied. It was hard to see why the blond hadn’t paired up after all.

“I’m sure I’m too old for most people’s tastes now.” Glancing down at the ground, the smallest of sighs left Loqi’s lips. “I don’t think there are many people wanting to start a family with an Omega in their 30s, let’s be realistic here.” He motioned to himself, almost leaning in closer to the Alpha.

A small part of Noctis seemed to constantly forget how much time had passed, reality somewhat jerking him into the present. Loqi was an Omega without a mate, not exactly deemed in his ‘prime’ by usual standards anymore, but somehow that didn’t faze the King very much at all.

“Well I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

Taken aback by his comment, the Omega stood with a hand on his hip almost defiantly, ready to challenge the younger man.

“Oh really?” He asked, unmoved by the cockiness blooming across the King’s face. “Name me one.”  
  
“How about me?”

Stunned into silence for a mere moment, a part of Loqi wondered if Noctis was being serious or just playing with him; the latter seeming more likely than anything.

“I’m not one to judge you, Your Maj– Noctis.” He corrected himself, the impudent grin on the Alpha’s face doing nothing to help the situation. “Your preference is up to you. You’re in prime position to choose anyone you want.”

And he absolutely was. As King, and the only rightful leader of Eos, Noctis had the world at his feet, free to choose whomever he saw fit to carry on the Lucis Caelum name with him.

“How about you?” Noctis asked, almost innocently. “You fall under the category of _‘anyone’_ , right?”

Silenced for the 2nd time by the King, processing his words like some some jumbled mess, Loqi whipped his head around, looking for some sign that the whole thing was a set up.

“Are you— Is Prompto gonna jump out with a camera and laugh his stupid ass off?” He glanced around, scrutinising every corner of the room to find the peppy blond.

“What?” Noctis placed himself back into Loqi’s line of sight, grabbing his attention once more. “No, why?”

“This is a joke right?” He let out a nervous laugh. “You _are_ kidding me, yes? You’ve got a strange sense of humour, I’ll give you that, but—”

“I’m not kidding, Loqi.” Noctis placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder.

“What?”

“I’m serious. No joking here.” He took a step closer to the Omega, a warm smile on his face. “Just _me_ asking _you_ if you’d be okay with being courted.”

“B-by you?”

“Yes, me.” The King nodded, searching Loqi’s face for some sort of reaction.

Being courted by the King of Lucis was _so_ far from Loqi’s idea of a future. Never in a million years did he think it would even be a possibility.

“I’m a Niff, Your Majesty. While I’m flattered, no, beyond flattered really, I don’t think it would be appropriate for—”  
  
“Niff or otherwise, none of that matters.” Trying to plead his case, one that he fully stood by, Noctis could only hope to get Loqi to see his side of things.

“Think about your people, Noctis. What would they think of their King?”

As great as what Noctis said, the reality was that the Alpha was a leader, a leader that needed to consider the good of his people. Loqi couldn’t exactly see them warming very quickly to the idea of a Niff encroaching into the Lucian royal line.

“I want to show them that we’re all the same. That we can put the past behind us and move on, move on together.” Noctis held the blond by his hands. “We could make a good example of what living in harmony means, what forgiveness looks like.”

Full forgiveness was still some ways off for a lot of the remaining population. Tensions still ran high among some, but significant progress had been made along the way. Noctis knew he couldn’t force his people to accept something so drastic so quickly, but his sense of hope encouraged him nevertheless.  
  
“Look, I don’t blame you for what happened, nor do I blame any of your people either.” He continued, taking the Niff’s silence as a sign he was open to his appeal. “I’ve had time to realise that both sides had their reasons, and I’ve come to terms with that. I like you, Loqi, and I want to show the people— _our_ people, what true unity means for everyone. As King...that’s all I want.”

“...Your cause is noble, that I’ll admit.” Pulling his gaze away from the Alpha’s, Loqi shook his head with a sigh. “Though I’m not sure I’m cut out for Royalty.”

Seeing that perhaps he was getting somewhere with the Omega, that his words might have had the effect he’d desperately wanted them to have, Noctis wasted little time easing his concerns.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” He reassured. “In fact, I think it’s time to throw certain customs out the window. We can start new traditions, ones that work for the present, not the past. I know you want to help the people, and I don’t want to stop you.”

Noctis could tell that the Niff wasn’t keen on dropping everything he’d worked so hard to do over the past 10 years, and he couldn’t blame him. Things weren’t same as they used to be, adaptation and change were the only things that would get his wishes to work.  
  
“Even if you’re my mate, you’re free to continue your duties as you see fit. How does that sound?”

The offer seemed sound to Loqi. He could tell Noctis was genuine with his promises, yet it almost seemed a touch too far to be real, as nice as it sounded.

“You must be serious if you’re willing to change so much. That, or you’re completely insane.” He laughed. “Shouldn’t you be passing this by your Advisor? Your Shield? Even your best friend?”

A part of him couldn’t imagine Ignis, Gladio, or Prompto being completely behind their King on a decision like that.

“They already know.” Noctis confessed.  
  
“And they’re okay with it?” Raising an eyebrow in question, the Alpha’s words did more to surprise him.

“Of course.” Gently squeezing Loqi’s hands in his own, softly encouraging him, the King awaited the Omega’s answer. “So, what do you say?”

Weighing up what had been said and done, taking into account the momentous effect either choice could have— not only on himself but also on Noctis and the people of Eos, Loqi made his decision. Though it wasn’t one made lightly by any means.

“...Alright.” He smiled, mirroring the King’s own. “I humbly accept your offer, Your Majesty.”


	2. [Bonus]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bonus chapter, taking place a few years after the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun just writing something cute as an extra thing ^_^  
> Also, just to explain, in a lot of my omegaverse universes I call anyone that bears children a ‘mother’, regardless if they’re male or female.
> 
> And yes, those ARE their names :')
> 
> This is unbeta'd so there might be some mistakes.

\---

 

“Boys, boys…”

Calling out to the pair of children racing and hollering up the stairs, Noctis couldn’t help but smile at their enthusiasm nonetheless.

“Shh.” He held a finger to his lips, making it to the top. “Simmer down. We need to be quiet if you want to see your sister.”

Warning his two boys of their volume, they looked to him with wide, questioning eyes. The eldest of the twins, Regis, pulled on his father’s hand, grabbing his attention.

“Are we seeing Mummy?” He asked.

“Of course.” Smiling at both his sons, he moved down to their level, giving them a small pat to their heads. “Mummy is with your new baby sister.” He explained. “But…Mummy is very tired, so we need to be on our best behaviour, okay?”

“Okay!” The boys nodded, cheerful smiles beaming from their identical faces.

“Good. Now hold Daddy’s hand.”

With a son on each hand, Noctis led them quietly through the halls of the Citadel, directly to the most private wing of their home.  
For both the safety and privacy of his mate, Noctis had insisted Loqi use it, especially while recovering and settling back down with their newest family addition.

Keeping up with the King’s own wishes of complete security and reassurance, Cor awaited at the entrance of the private wing’s main suite, smiling at Noctis and the two Prince’s at his side.

“Your Majesty. Highnesses.” The Marshal greeted with a small bow of his head.

“Is everything alright?” Noct asked, though with no real reason to worry.

“Fine, Your Majesty.” He bowed his head once more. “I’m sure the boys are eager to meet their sister.”

“They sure are.” He glanced down at the boys with a laugh. “Thanks for keeping watch. Means a lot.”

With the Marshal’s duties lessening with age, Noctis could tell the man was always willing to step in and help out where he could. He was still a fine swordsman after all, time not having done too much to lessen his skills. But not only that, the man’s friendship with Loqi only made his want to help all the more personal; he would gladly guard His Majesty’s mate, whatever the occasion.

“I’m more than happy to help, whatever you need.” Cor shot him a smile, more than humbled to do his part. “I’ll stay until Gladio and Ignis get back.”

Nodding in thanks, he led the twins into the room, letting them free of his grasp as they dashed off to their mother.

“There my boys are.” Loqi greeted them, Regis and Ravus leaning up against the side of the bed, trying to get a good look of the bundle he was holding. “Want to meet your sister?” He asked the pair, getting enthusiastic nods in reply. “Hop on up. Be careful, now.”

Letting the two of them climb on up, sitting either side of him on the bed, the boys stared at the newborn, equal parts curious and confused.

“She’s so small.” Ravus commented, eyeing her tiny size.

“She’ll get bigger, just like you two.”

Cradling his daughter close to him, Loqi looked to Noctis, his mate joining the 3 of them on the edge of the bed.   
Never did they intend on having a 3rd child - even after the surprise that was the twins, now almost 5 years old themselves. Intentions had been to meet the minimum of 1 heir, yet the gods had graced them with 2 right off the bat. But a 3rd heir had never been on the cards. It’d just sort of… _happened_. Very much by accident.

A part of Loqi had been glad in some respects, especially since it seemed Noctis was more than eager to add to their family. It was clear the King was very much a family man, focused on the future, making sure his children lived as normal lives as possible - quite in the same way he’d been able to growing up, all thanks to his own father’s gracious leniency.

Pulled away from his thoughts, his son’s questioning voice broke him from his musings.

“What’s her name?” Ravus asked, looking at his sister’s sleeping face.

“Well…we were thinking about calling her Stella.” Loqi answered. “What you boys think about that? Do you like it?”

Deciding on a name for their daughter hadn’t been the easiest task. Naming her after the Oracle had been on the cards, yet the notion of it had been just a little too raw for Noct to fully commit to. Luna’s death still haunted him in some way, even to that very day. He’d loved her like a sister. He’d wanted nothing more than to protect her, save her from her fate, see her happy after a lifetime of captivation at the The Empire’s hands.  
Luna had been the moon, to light up the darkest of skies, but his daughter…she would be the stars, there to guide those that should need it.

Looking to one another, both Regis and Ravus nodded in agreement, smiling at their parents, more than happy with the name.

“Good, I think that’s settled then.” Noctis, gently brushed down his daughter’s fine head of fair hair, much unlike his sons’ own. “Stella Lucis Caelum, it is.”


End file.
